


Park Picnic [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve buys a flannel picnic blanket, and takes Sam on a picnic in the park.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 18
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Park Picnic [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Flannel” [E4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
